Rosalie
Rosalie is een karakter die ontworpen is door ChiNoMiko en we ontmoeten haar in hoofdstuk 4, waar ze onderweg is om haar vriendje te zien. Ze is Leigh's vriendinnetje, en kan een van jouw Zoetje's goede vriendinnen zijn. Geschiedenis Rosalie is Leigh’s vriendinnetje en Hoofdstuk 6 gaat over hun relatie. Tijdens dat Hoofdstuk, hebben ze ruzie en jij moet kiezen of je hun helpt het op te lossen of het tegenovergestelde doen en probeert hun het uit te laten maken en Leigh voor jezelf te houden. Terwijl je relatie met haar ervan afhangt wat je doet in Hoofdstuk 6, of je haar helpt of niet. Uiteindelijk wordt het een van je Zoetjes beste vriendinnen en zal je soms helpen om kleren uit te zoeken en zelfs ondergoed. Ze hou van fashion en naait kleding voor school evenementen, zoals de kleren voor het concert en de musical, samen met Alexis. Uiterlijk Rosalie heeft lang wit haar met een pony. Haar ogen zijn geel. Rosalie draagt gewoonlijk een korte witte jurk met een zwart vestje, die achter haar uitloopt in twee staarten. Ze heeft een paarse stropdas onder haar vestje en paarse mouwen op haar elle bogen om de stropdas mee te matchen. Allebei het vestje en de mouwen hebben gouden knopen. De onderkant van haar jurk is kartelig en los. Als voor haar schoenen, Rosalie draagt hoge veterlaarzen. Deze laarzen, net als haar vestje, zijn zwart en zijn geschetst met gouden randen. Later verteld ze dat Leigh de jurk voor haar op maat gemaakt heeft. In Hoofdstuk 7, Draagt Rosalie haar nachtjapon voor Melody’s slaapfeestje. Haar nachtjapon is een korte, los-zittende toga die de kleur paars is met een dikke, zwarte streep over het midden van de toga die naar beneden gaat. Aan de bovenkant van de streep, zit een zwarte dcoratieve boog. De toga heeft ook en randen die gestrikt zijn aan de onder-/bovenkant. Ze verschijnt op blote voeten. In Hoofstuk 9, heb je de kans om Rosalie in zwemkleding te zien, het is een paarse badpak die gestrikt is in het midden van haar lichaam over haar buik. De badpak is redelijk open, waardoor je een deel van haar lichaam kan zien. Ze draagt geen schoenen. Persoonlijkheid Rosalie is erg openhartig en bot. Ze is erg aardig, maar zegt vaak het eerste ding dat tevoorschijn komt in haar gedachte. Bijvoorbeeld, in Hoofstuk 17, flapt ze eruit dat je Zoetjes onderkleding niet ‘in stijl’ is, terwijl alles jongens luisteren. Een ander voorbeeld is wanneer je haar voor het eerst tegenkomt en je tegen elkaar aanbotst. Ze zegt meteen dat Zoetje uit moet kijken waar ze loopt, terwijl zij degene is die tegen Zoetje aanliep. Daarna zegt ze wel data het haar spijt en dat ze gewoon haast had. Ze kan wat volgens andere personages een beetje eng zijn als ze boos wordt of geïrriteerd, en erger wanneer iets waar ze vastbesloten voor is, niet op haar manier gaat. Bovendien, ze kan erg aanhoudend zijn en ietwat koppig. Los van dat deel van haar persoonlijkheid, laat ze zien dat ze erg aardig is en een echte vriendin. Ze wordt bijna meteen vriendinnen met je, behalve als je Leigh probeert te stelen van haar. Na dat incident, voelt ze zich gekwetst en boos, maar vergeeft het je uiteindelijk een aantal episodes later. Ze is altijd klaar om je Zoetje te helpen of het nou is om je stijl te verbeteren, of het helpen met het krijgen van de jongen die je leuk vind, of om een tattoo van een bepaalde jongen te zien. In Hoofdstuk 17 regelt ze de wraakactie op Debora voor alle dingen die ze gedaan heeft en ze was het eerste meisje dat Zoetje geloofde over Debora’s plannen. Ook plaagt ze speels je Zoetje over het leuk vinden van een van de jongens, zoals dat ze zegt dat ze Nathaniel niet van je zal stelen. Algeheel, haar persoonlijkheid is vriendelijk, maar ook erg stoutmoedig en gedurfd. Vrienden & Familie Ouders Rosalie heeft een goede relatie met haar ouders, Crystal en Peter. Terwijl Rosa en haar moeder allebei ietwat temperamentvol en impulsief zijn, is haar vader meer rustig en gecomponeerd. Vaak moet hij zijn vrouw en dochters uitbarstingen beheren. Rosalie en haar moeder heb vaak een meningsverschil, hoewel het normaal gesproken niet zo lang duurt. Leigh Rosalie is Leigh’s vriendinnetje waar ze zielsveel van houdt. Hun ruzie in Hoofdstuk 6 is vooral ontstaan, omdat Leigh niet veel genegenheid laat zien aan haar, hij heeft soms moeite om dat te doen, maar hij geeft zielsveel om haar. Ze lossen hun probleem op als je ervoor kiest ze te helpen, maar ze leggen het ook bij in de volgende episode, als je probeert hun het uit te laten maken. Leigh lijkt vooruit zijn te gaan in het laten zien van zijn gevoelens vanaf dat moment en Rosalie noemt een paar romantische gebaren van hem, zoals het voorbereiden van een romantische avond alleen voor hun tweetjes in Hoofdstuk 10. Het is openbaart dat Rosalie extreem jaloers wordt over Leigh, wat gezien wordt, wanneer Debora probeert om met hem te flirten in Hoofdstuk 17, waarop Rosalie reageert met zo’n boosheid dat Armin en je Zoetje samen moeten proberen om haar tegen te houden. Ze is de veel meer energieke van de twee in de relatie, ze neemt hem soms mee in haar plannetjes, zoals zich voordoen als manager om Debora voor de gek te houden. Vrienden Lysander en Rosalie zijn erg goede vrienden. Vooral ook omdat hij Leigh’s broer is. Rosalie zegt dat hij zowat als een broer is voor haar. Ze kunnen vaak samen gezien worden en zullen elkaar altijd helpen als dat nodig is. Ze geven elkaar ook bijnamen, zo noemt Lysander haar “Rosa” en noemt zij hem “Lys-baby”. Als je aardig tegen haar bent, zal Rosa een van je beste vriendinnen worden. Ze vind het leuk om kleren voor je uit te zoeken en lijkt het ook leuk te vinden om tijd met je door te brengen. Je Zoetjes en een van de eerste mensen waar ze naar toe gaat als ze een hulp nodig heeft en ze trekt je vaak mee als metgezel in de dingen die ze doet. Rosalie en Melody lijken goede vrienden te zijn, omdat ze was uitgenodigd voor haar slaapfeestje en de uitnodiging accepteerde. In Hoofdstuk 10 zouden de twee samen kunnen werken met het helpen bij de examens. Rosalie is ook goede vrienden met Iris, hoewel ze niet vaak samen gezien worden tot nu toe. Ze werd vrienden met Alexis, vooral omdat ze wederzijdse interesses hebben, zoals in kleding en fashion en ze kunnen goed met elkaar over weg en lijken goede vrienden. Afbeeldingen Illustration-Episode13-Nathaniel Armin Castiel Lysader.jpg Illustration-episode17-furiousRosa.jpeg Feitjes * Haar volledige naam is Rosalie de Meilhan * Rosalie was oorspronkelijk gemaakt voordat het spel bestond door ChiNoMiko voor een roleplay groep genaamd “Academy of Heroes” op DeviantArt, waar ze superkrachten had om ijs te besturen en heeft een arctische vos genaamd Diamond. * Rosalie is ChiNoMiko’s favoriete meisjes personage. Category:Karakters Category:Index Category:School meiden